


Tree Pirate

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska swings towards Terezi's hive on a rope attached to a hung scalemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Pirate

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=tree-pirate.jpg)

Vriska: This tree is now the property of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!  
Terezi: Ha! Do your worst, pirate, you are no match for Neophyte Redglare!


End file.
